1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analog memory circuit storing an analog signal for a suitable time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional analog memory circuit, a special memory capacitor is required for storage of an analog signal. Therefore, it is difficult to form an integrated circuit for analog memory.